goanimaticafandomcom-20200213-history
GoGang Vs NoGang
Created By Pingy Animatronic Plot Oh No! The Evil NoGang is Causing Hate and Death on GoCity! So it's Up To The GoGang to Defeat the NoGang. Groups of GoGang IA *Igor the Mii (Leader) *Pingy Animatronic *Sophie the Otter *James The Animator *Carkle the Animatronic *Oliverwestern *Mordecai Peterson *IA *MC Adore *Chica The Chicken *Sanae Kochiya *Senpai *Info-Chan *John *Marisa Kirisame *Peanut Otter *Oggy *Empire Looney *Croc *Rayman *Spyro *Noodle (from Gorillaz) *Daffy Duck *Woody Woodpecker *Cuddles (from Happy Tree Friends) *Giggles (from Happy Tree Friends) *Crash Bandicoot *Shrek *Mario *Luigi Groups of NoGang *KingKool720 (Leader) *Springtrap *Eihpos the Demon Otter *Mirror James *Mirror IA *Golden Freddy *Gackt *Phifedawg *Phantom Chica *Mima *Barney the Dinosaur *Elizabeth *Yandere-Chan *Caillou *Dora Marquez *Andy Panda *Tunaep the NSI Otter *Danny Dingo (from Blinky Bill) *Cy Sly (from Ovide and the Gang) *Seymour (from Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Beastly (from Care Bears) *Crocosaur (from Disney's The Wuzzles) *Thumbelina *Mr. Keebler *Lord Farquaad *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *Gallaxhar Transcript GoGang is walking on the park. Igor: "There is nothing to ruin this day..." Sanae: "You just nailed it!" Igor: "What you mean?" Pingy: "Igor, Sanae Just nailed it." Igor: "Okay then." at NoGang's Lair... KingKool720: "We need to come up with a plan!" Springtrap: "What Should we Do Now Boss? and Plus, Pingy's my Main Arch-Rival!" Golden Freddy: "And Carkle's My Arch-Rival!" Yandere-Chan: "Senpai Dosen't love me!" Mima: "I hate how Sanae is dating a Jerk Mii!" Eihpos: *Growls* I Wanna Eat Sophie's Heart Out!" Dora: "And I Wanna Force The GoGang to Watch My Freaking Show!" Gackt: "Igor and his Gang are Aganist Rule 34!" Caillou: "They once banned Chuck E. Cheese from GoCity and Replaced it with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Elizabeth: "And I Got Defeated From Turning People into Wereanimals!" KingKool720: "You guys Know what? We'll Destory GoCity!" Evilly Laugh. back to the Gang, who are in the GoGang HQ Now. Igor: "Let's See. We have a Witch-Maid who betrayed Mima." Marisa: "You mean me?" Igor: "Yeah." John: "She's my new girlfriend." Igor: "I know!" Pingy: "Pingy Knows Duh." Igor: "I am all like, Why Marisa-" Marisa: "DON'T ASK!" Igor: "Sorry..." hear a explosion from outside. Sophie: "What is That?!" Pingy: "I Dunno! Is it My Stomach Growling?" looks outside, We See Mima using her black magic to destory buildings while Yandere-Chan stabs Innocent People. Igor: "OH CRAP! GUYS!" to The NoGang Caillou: "I Will Tear Down Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Turn it into Chuck E. Cheese's!" Bulldozes Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Turns it into Chuck E. Cheese's are Running Away From Caillou and his Bulldozer to the GoGang. Igor: "THIS IS THE END OF GOCITY!" Sanae: "No, it isn't! We must work like a team!" Marisa: "Yeah!" Pingy: "And we Must Kick Their Tiny Butts!" Chica: "They demolished Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so they're gonna get attacked by the PIZZA CHICKEN!" John: "I control the nature, you know!" Sophie: "And Eihpos Must Pay for this! So should her only sidekick Tunaep, who absorbed his sisters Yllej and Rettub to make him more powerful and psychotic!" Senpai: "I don't like Yandere-Chan!" Info-Chan: "Me Neither!" Oliverwestern: "We need to defeat them, because the good guys always win!" GoGang Arrives To the NoGang's Battle Stadium KingKool720: "What Do You Want Losers?!" Pingy: "Umm? Mr. Kool? Can You Stop Destroying GoCity?" KingKool720: "NO!" Igor: "That's it! We'll engage on a Battle!" Panda is Breaking Marisa's Leg is Dismantling Pingy Igor: "Oh Crap!" Heals Marisa's Leg, then he rebuilds Pingy Igor: "Blue Flare!" Blue Flare Hits Andy Panda and Springtrap Igor: "TAKE THAT!" John: "Don't mess with my girlfriend again!" Freddy is Gonna Attack John Using Biting John: "AHHHHHHHH!" uses her magic to attack Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy: "AGH!" Tunaep: I Am Gonna F*cking Kill You F*cking All! Acts Like Chucky and He is Holding a Knife Igor: "Seriously. i'm going to f*cking murder the NoGang!" Spin kicks all of the NoGang IA: hey guys igor: IA were did you come from IA: basically, i found a dead cow (flashback oooooooo) IA: holy crap, a dead cow, i am going to lick it (end of flashback) IA: then i found you guys Mordecai: I found you guys too. W.I.P Trivia Ness and Lucas were going to appear, but they were replaced by Cuddles and Giggles. Category:GoGang Series